Hurt Feelings
by DPFanguin101
Summary: Kowalski runs away. He meets a girl named Winter and soon starts dating. Mean wile Private feels really bad and sets out to look for Kowalski just to find out that he is dating. Private then starts to grow feelings for him. Mean wile Winter who wants to hurt Private finds out that they have been best childhood friends back in Great Britain. NO FLAMMERS. Kovate and Kowalski/OC.
1. Private's Words

Kowalski Runs away

**Me: This story is about Kowalski and Private.**

**Kowalski: Really? Private and me**

**Me: Yes**

Kowalski was working on an experiment when he hears private snoring it was really late at night around 0300 hours. 3:00 Am. Kowalski needed Privates Unicorn stuffy for experiment. So he sunk over and slowly took it out of his hands. Private could never sleep without is stuffy.

All of a sudden there was a huge bang. Private was the first to get up when he noticed his stuffed animal was gone. He saw Kowalski holding the remains. Privates heart shatterd and started crying.

" Private be quiet " said Kowalski trying to make the small penguin stop crying.

" HOW CAN I! " Private yelled looking at Kowalski. He took his fist and punched Kowalski. Kowalski screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. 

Private jumped on Kowalski and pinned him down to the ground. Kowalski was bleeding from Privates punch. Private started slapping Kowalski across the face. Then Skipper got up.

" SKIPPER " said Kowalski in pain looking at him with his pleading eyes. Rico slowly got up from his bunk. Marlene came down. She was frightend by what she saw.

" Private " said Marlene looking at him surpised. Private ignored Marlene and continued to hurt him.

" YOU LITTLE IDOIT! I WISH YOU NEVER WERE BORN! YOU STUPID NO FOR GOOD PENGUIN! " yelled Private slapping Kowalski from side to side. Skipper came over to force Private off. Kowalski ran out of HQ crying an screaming in pain. He ran out of the zoo. He ran as far as he could to get away from the monster also known as PRIVATE!

TBC

**Me: Wow Kowalski you are running away?!**

**Kowalski: Private hurt me for no reson**

**Private: You took my stuffy**

**Kowalski and Private: * Start Fighting ***

**Me: D:**


	2. NIGHTMARES

PRIVATES DREAM (PRIVATES POV)

" _I HATE YOU KOWALSKI I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, " I yelled at the hurt Kowalski. I kicked him and he screamed in pain. I don't know why but I am so mad. Mad enough to cause pain to someone. It was not like me. I was usually the sugar sweet type. But now I am the MONSETER. Kowalski screamed and cred._

" _What did I do? " he asked holding my foot. I shook him off angrily._

_ " Like you don't know, " I said madly. I then was pinning Kowalski and now I was slapping him across the face. I gave him another swift punch in the eye. Once I lifted my fist I noticed Kowalski had a black eye. I started crying. That's when Kowalski ran off._

**3d Person POV**

" Private! Private! Wake Up Solider! " Skipper yelled he now started shaking me. Rico went and got a glass of ice gold water and splashed it on Private's face then he got up.

" AAAA" he screamed. He jumped out and noticed Kowalski was not in his bunk. Private was so sad he started crying.

" Solider! Enough of your foolish tears now go back to sleep! " Yelled Skipper. Private tried to go back to sleep but the dreams kept haunting him. So he thought that he should look for Kowalski. So that's what he did.

Kowalski walked. Well limped he was in so much pain from Private. As he was just about to fall asleep he bumped into a penguin.

" Ewe you got blood on me " said the penguin slapping Kowalski. Kowalski screamed in pain. The penguin looked frightened. She picked up Kowalski.

" Sorry…. my name is Winter… Winter Kesywalski " said Winter offering a flipper.

" M- m- my name is Kowalski " said Kowalski looking at Winter.

Winter was a female penguin as tall as Kowalski and had a pointed head. She had ice blue eyes.

" Nice too meat you " Winter said looking at Kowalski.

**Me: Kowalski meet a girl oooo: D**

**Kowalski: Shut up**

**Me: D:**

**Winter: I have arrived.**


	3. Regreats

Private walked along the deserted streets of New York. Private was really worried about Kowalski and how hurt Private made him. _Maybe He died?_ Thought the little worried Private. Skipper must be worried about him though.

**(Private's P.O.V.)**

I was really worried for Kowalski. Since it's starting to go into winter it's starting to get more 'cold out too. So Kowalski must be freezing for him. Also probly a lot of blood is coming out of him. But Skipper might be worried about me too. As I was walking I spotted Ringtail and his gang.

" Ringtail what are you doing out here " I said worried about him and Kowalski. Ringtail looked at me funny. Then he got up and walked over too me.

" I am street fishing " said Ringtail to me laughing.

" But its getting really cold out " I said looking at him. Ringtail just laughed in a kingly way.

" Silly little Penguin if its cold outside then why are you here? " asked Ringtail to me. I thought._ How can Ringtail have a point?_

" Oh just because " I said. Then I thought._ Penguins are used to the cold._

" Because penguins are used to the cold, " I said smiling at Ringtail because of how I UN smart him.

" You guys have to get out of here, " I said starting sweat.

" Why is that " Ringtail said. That's when he reached the end of my rope.

" BECAUSE IT'S GETTING COLD OUT! " I yelled. I then covered my beak. _Try not to get mad at Ringtail._ I thought. Then I ignored him and walked away.

**(Kowalski's P.O.V.)**

I started at the butiefull penguin as she started to clean my cuts.

" OW " I cried in pain. It really stung hard I had a lot of cuts. Deep cuts I even had a black eye.

" Who did this? " Winter asked me looking at me terrified. _Should I tell here?_ I thought.

" A person from my team named Private. Really weird he is usually the nice Naive one " I said looking at her. I cried out in pain again.

" That person is probly lying about his character, " said winter.

" But he is really nice I just don't know what I did " I said.

" What dose he looks like? " Winter asked me. I tried to see him in my head.

" Well he has a round belly almost Fat. He is small and has a cute British accent " I said. Then winter left.

" Here some fish " I smiled at her. Then we dug in.

" Thanks " I said looking at her.

" I don't think this Private is his real name " winter said looking at me.

" His real name is…well I actually don't know " I said. Then winter looked at me.

" I think I know his real name…. Cody might be it " winter said.

" Cody? " I asked.

" Yep and who ever this Cody is and where ever he is I am going to look for him and give him pain for what he did to you " Winter said. I got really scared.

" No " I said.

" Kowalski I L- Love you and don't want anything to happen to you " winter said to me and walked away leaving me there so I ran to catch up.

**Kowalski: Please No Winter**

**Me: You Should Do It**

**Private: Oh No not me.**

**Me: I had a lot of time so I made this one a bit longer.**


	4. The Letters

Skipper woke up to find to bunks missing. He looked at Rico.

" Rico where are Kowalski and Private " said Skipper.

" hasdf no ( I don't know ) " said Rico looking at Skipper.

Skipper then noticed a note on Kowalski's bunk. He went over and picked it up.

_Dear Skipper, Private and Rico,_

_ I am sorry I am running away from you guys. Private got really mad and I would never want to make Private mad again. I hated seeing him mad and all angry. If Private is with you tell him that I am very Sorry for what I did to him and that I will miss him. I will miss all of you guys but its time for me to go my other way now._

_ From, Kowalski_

Skipper saw a letter on Privates bunk to. He walked over and picked it up and started reading it out loud.

" _Dear Skipper and Rico,_

_ I feel sorry for what I did to Kowalski. I felt really bad when I woke up and saw that he was not there. So I thought that I should go look for him he cant be that far away. So yeah. Don't come looking for me or Kowalski I will be back once I find him._

_ Love, Private "_

Skipper finished off before closing the letter.

" Ok Rico we are going to look for Kowalski and Private " said Skipper glancing at there empty bunks.

" fghjsarethey ( Where are they ) " said Rico looking at Skipper.

" I don't know. But that's what we have to find out " said Skipper. Then he climbed up the latter followed by Rico.

" Kowalski " Private said walking around. The was desserted only for Ringtail.

" KOWALSKI! " yelled Private.

" Private? " asked Kowalski looking around. Then Winter looked at him.

" Did you here him? " asked Winter. Kowalski shook his head smilling.

" Just me " said Kowalski. Winter shook her head.

" We have to find him so I can hurt him " Winter said.

" KOWALSKI! WHERE ARE YOU! " Kowalski herd Private yell.

" Its just me " Kowalski said again.

" Thanks for saving me " said Kowalski leaning in for a kiss.

" No prob " said Winter. As they leaned in Private noticed them Winter and Kowalski Kissing. Private was shocked.

" Did you here someone? I think it's the person that hurt you " Winter said. She turned around and saw Private.

**New Chappi out. Ya.**


	5. Winter ?

Privates POV

I walk I walked for a long time. But then I stopped at the sight of Kowalski. Kowalski with a girl penguin. I hid behind the bush to listen.

" I will hurt him, " said the girl penguin. Private got scared and found out what he had done. He had hurt Kowalski bad he wanted to fix everything he had done.

I heard the girl penguins hash voice. I did not want there to be any vionlce. Not at all no way whatsoever. But I started the vionlce. I was supposed to be the cute British penguin everyone liked and loved. But now I was not. I was a monster. I had to stay cute. I did not want the penguin to here me. But it was too late before I screamed Kowalski's name. Everything was ruined because of me silly me.

I heard footsteps come closer and closer I had to try to stay as quiet as I could to not be exposed. But it was to late.

" Is your name Cody? " asked the girl penguin to me. Her voice sounded so familiar like I might her before. She had a sweet but also harsh British accent to the sound of her tone. I stepped out of the bush and saw Kowalski. Kowalski turned his head away. But then it hit me. Winter.

" Winter " I said looking at her. It was dark out around 0500 hours 5:00 AM. So I really was not Shure.

" Cody. I thought I knew your name from somewhere " Winter said happily.

" Winter what are you doing here " I asked hoping that she will not hurt me.

" Visiting but I saw this hurt penguin named Kowalski and I took him in. He is the sweetest thing Hot yet smart or shall I say Cute yet smart " said Winter with a little chuckle at the end.

" Oh By the way Kowalski said that you hurt him did you " Winter asked me I just stared at her.

" N- no " I lied looking down at my tiny feet. Kowalski stepped up angrily.

" HE DID " Kowalski yelled pointing at him. What had changed in somewhat a few hours?


	6. Feelings

Privates P.O.V.

I was shocked at what Kowalski said. Winter would never hurt me ever. Not even a punch or a small slap. Would Winter hurt me now of what Kowalski just said.

" Is it true " Winter asked me with a tear down her eye.

" No " I fibbed looking down at my feet. It looks like Kowalski had just enough of me. The morning I went to look for him I saw the note on his bunk and read it. But was that just a fake note just so Kowalski won't sound so mean in real life. For some reason I had this weird feeling in side for Kowalski. I had to show him that I am sorry but how?

" HE DID HE IS JUST LYING " Kowalski yelled he came over and gave me a swift slap. That hurt. Kowalski would never slap me only Skipper why Kowalski now.

" But Kowalski why? " I asked looking at Kowalski sadly.

Kowalski's P.O.V.

I would never slap him. But I had to. I had to hide my secrete feelings inside for him. I could never tell Private that I love him. What if he did not love me back. I love Winter I do I do. But Private I love too. Its not like a brother love its like a different love.

**Sorry its such a short chapter. But yeah here is my update. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. A Fight Is Starting

_It's like a different love…_

Kowalski tried to shrug off what he did but he just kept thinking and thinking about it. The thoughts just kept crawling back in to Kowalski's mind. It was haunting him. But Kowalski had to take off those nasty wait not nasty hurtful feelings towards Private. Shure Kowalski did take Private's favorite and Private means favorite stuffed animal off all time but it was for SCIENCE. But why would Kowalski himself put Science in front of his friends like that?

" So you did do that to Kowalski then " Winter said angrily looking at Private. She clenched her flippers tightly from the anger burning up in her. Why would Private the sweet British penguin everybody loved?

" N-no " lied Private. Why would Private just lie like that?

" Private I have just had enough with you write now " winter said. Winter jumped up and took a swift punch to Private. But Private dodged it. Just when Private realized a fight was just begging.

** Sorry it's such a short chapter. I am vesting some friends in Quebec and was skiing there with them. So I had some free time and thought I should write a short quick chapter.**


	8. A Plan

_Just when Private realized a fight was just begging…_

" Winter I don't want to fight you " Private said. Winter shook her head.

" Oh also don't call me Cody just call me Private " Private added on. Winter got up in fighting stance. Private stepped back nervously Private knew that Winter was a very good fighter indeed but Private thought he was a better fighter since he had greater better training then Winter. But Private would never and he repeat never would fight any of his friends. Epically if Winter was Private's first best friend before Ben was his best friend in Okoholma.

" Winter can't we just talk this out " Private said. Winter ran over to Private and jumped up and shot out her foot which kicked Private in the face. Private fell down but instally got up.

" Sorry Private but I am not leaving till this fight is complete " said Winter. Private shot a look at Kowalski.

" Kowalski we have to get out of here winter just turned evil on me " said Private. Kowalski to Private's shock nodded in agreement.

" I will do a fake fight to make this fight seem real to Winter " Private said.

" Um ok but I don't want to leave Winter forever " said Kowalski. He looked at Private. Private shook his head slowly and did a face palm with his flipper.

" Kowalski you will see Winter again she is my friend too you know " Private said starting to louse cool. Kowalski shook his head.

" I just don't think we should leave her " Kowalski said.

" OH MY GHOSH KOWALSKI YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN " Private yelled he covered his beak.

" F-fine sorry Private ok " Kowalski said finally nodding and believing Private.

" Ok now lets get this plan in action " said Private said smiling.

**Yah longer chapter today even though its Monday :D. Well here it is chapter 8 of Kowalski runs away I might change the tittle to Hurt Feelings or Lost Feelings. So yeah.**


	9. Skipper!

_ " Lets just get this plane in action " Private said and smiled…_

Kowalski looked at Private.

" Come get me Winter " said Private but lied. Private was not really ready. Winter ran to Private about to throw a punch but Private jumped up and dodged it. Private grabbed winter's flipper and flew her around in a couple of circles in till letting go of her, which caused Winter to fall to the ground.

" How did you get so good? " asked winter surprised at Private's fighting skills. Private gave a shy smirk.

" Are you going to talk or fight? " Private asked. Private jumped up and lightly threw Winter to the ground.

" That's it you used to be a good friend BUT Now YOUR NOT " Winter yelled. Private felt a tear fall down.

" Well I'm sorry if I am not keeping Kowalski against is will! " Private yelled. Winter just about had it with Private so she wanted to finish him off.

**(Winter's P.O.V.)**

I ran over to Private. He made me crack.

" WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL! " I yelled. I ran over to Private I threw him up grabbed him and smacked him to the ground. Then I saw Private's eyes slowly close.

" Winter I- " Private tried saying to me but he got cut off as darkness greeted him. I was shocked.

**(3d Person P.O.V.)**

" Kowalski " yelled Skipper. Kowalski looked at Skipper. Kowalski ran over to hug Skipper.

" Skipper! " Kowalski yelled. Skipper saw Private on the ground.

" Did you get into a fight with Private? " Skipper asked looking at Kowalski and back to Private. Then he saw Winter.

" No I did, " said winter. ' Great another one of Private's stupid friends ' Skipper thought.

" Well then have you met me I am Skipper " said Skipper with a evil smirk. ' She is going to get it no one hurts my team mates not even me ' Skipper thought.

**ME: Skipper yeah Skipper!**

**Private: I hate winter…**

**Me: :O **


	10. The Kiss

' _No one hurts my teammates not even me ' Skipper thought angrily._

" Winter I am sorry but I don't like you anymore I like P-pri… " Kowalski stopped when he realized whose name he was going to say.

" I mean I like no one but you " Kowalski lied. Skipper looked at Kowalski angrily. ' Oh please ' Skipper thought.

" Skipper please winter is my love Private is my hate " Kowalski said. Private slowly got up.

**Private's P.O.V.**

I slowly got up to see Kowalski rushing over to me.

" The plan is working " Kowalski said and winked at me. I smiled.

" K-Kowalski…" I started but stopped making sure that Kowalski had my attention.

" Yes Private " Kowalski asked me.

" I l-love you and I am sorry, " I said. ' What did I just say? ' I thought.

" I love you too, " Kowalski said. He handed me his flipper and I grabbed it with mine and he pulled me up. To my shock Kowalski's beak was coming closer to mine. I had no idea what was going on. But I slowly moved my beak to his. Our beaks hit together slowly and it stayed there for a few seconds. Kowalski quickly moved away and blushed. I blushed to. Then we found each other laughing.

**Kowalski's P.O.V.**

We kissed and that's all I wanted for a long time to kiss Private my true and only love. But somehow it did not feel right like that I just cheated on Winter but I never really loved Winter to be honest. I was just glad that Private and me had finally had this chance to kiss. But now I had to clear this up and stop this. For Private.


End file.
